


【苏英】爱是琥珀

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）爱是琥珀，琥珀是最美的尸体。与宁宁、栗子、透明的联文系列。





	【苏英】爱是琥珀

*爱是琥珀，琥珀是最美的尸体。*

 

死去吧，凝固吧，我的爱。随我唯一的爱人，长眠在从此无痛的严冬。

 

 

从我懂事起就经常会被斯科特烫痛。被他业火般的红发，被他眼中冷清的磷火。*烫痛过后，我仍然爱火。*爱这热的来源，那只孤独的刺猬。

 

其实我羡慕极了斯科特。厨余里开出的花，沐浴不到温暖的初阳也不曾被重视。他在阴暗的角落肆意生长，拥有我渴望不可及的自由。如他嘲讽，在父母精心栽培下，我终于成了满脸假笑的绅士。无论什么外交场合都能轻松应付，成为他们掌中最璀璨的明珠，但也失去了人前喜怒哀乐的权力。我渴望着放荡，奢求着自由，所以在八岁那年，背着父母偷拿起了斯科特衣袋里的烟。

 

我知道之前他烟上的白粉是什么，学校老师无数次嘱咐过不能碰的东西。但我不会揭穿，更不可能告密。有一样东西，我永远都舍不得去摧毁，那便是别人的自由，更何况，那是我的哥哥呢？

 

八岁的我穿着学校里发的西裤坐在斯科特身旁，含住香烟的那刻，一股喜悦绽放在了心尖——我能暂时做一个自由的坏孩子。我望着斯科特暗淡的绿眼睛，视线从高挺的鼻梁滑到他干燥的薄嘴唇，我莫名被那抹枯萎的唇线迷住。于是我忽视了他已经拿出的打火机，直接用对准烟头的方式燃起我心里的叛逆。烟草的苦香味盘旋在两人之间，第一次接触尼古丁让我晕眩，我却由衷地快乐。轻快地晃动双腿，父亲买的新皮鞋有一点无所谓的顶脚。

 

歪过头，我观察着斯科特锋利而冷峻的轮廓。他即将成年，属于男人的成熟线条把他包裹得迷人而落魄。我情不自禁被吸引，悄悄凑近，莫名产生的迷恋很快被他脚上的破球鞋打断。我垂下眼，手指了移去嘴里的烟。我想让母亲带他买双新球鞋，但很快意识到，斯科特不需要怜悯。我侧过腿，轻轻靠在他宽阔的肩膀上。独处时，我们总有着源自血缘的默契。正如此刻，我知道他不排斥我头颅的短暂停留。

 

就是那个微雨的午后，我有点爱上他了。当时，我想起了更小些时候的角色扮演，红发的复仇王子执剑的那刻，我突然有点后悔。他可能更想演麦克白，那个目空一切从不手软的男人。这样，他就可以用手里的剑结束弟弟的生命，获得想要的荣耀。

 

或者，只是夺回属于他的母爱罢了。

 

我本就不善言辞，就更不可能让任何人发现深埋在心底的爱。所有的狂热隐藏在冷漠的表现里，我相信一切未开开始就已经结束。我永远会记得那年的11月30日，除了我没人记得斯科特生日。就连母亲都只光顾用手里的起针为父亲编制一条能度过这个寒冬的厚围巾。不被在意的他以自我堕落的形式深夜归家，他根本没有发现藏在墙角等他回来的我，我没有丝毫困意，他身上沉沉的烟酒味熏的我清醒。他四仰八歪地在自己阁楼睡下，在那张永远不会被阳光眷恋的木床上以孤独者的姿态蜷缩。我沉默地看着一切，心却疼得快死了。直到微酣的睡声响起，我才大胆走近他。他的呼吸声比以往沉重不少，我本以为是酒后睡太沉的缘故，却在触到肌肤的那刻险些惊叫出声。斯科特发烧了，我却不能叫醒母亲也不能让下人照顾，叛逆的烟酒味会引起他们对他近一步的疏远。不知所措间，我做了一个冰袋放在他额头上，拉开衣柜踮起脚尖替他拿出棉被，笨拙地盖在他消瘦的身体上。然后，我悄悄用嘴唇贴住他滚烫的额头。“迟来的生日快乐，哥哥。”

 

*之后成长的岁月，他越孤独，我便觉得他的样子越像爱情。*十八岁的时候，我已经确定他是一种戒不掉的毒。让人上瘾，让人疯狂。压抑了十年的爱与毒，在那个被薄门板隔绝的世界爆发。抬起头，我吻住了那张枯萎太久的唇。很快，斯科特粗暴地回应并占据了主导。我紧紧搂住他的背沉溺其中，我听到他有力的心跳，有什么正在复苏。

 

爱，那是爱情。我无比庆幸，那刻斯科特拥有了生命该有的热情。*我们都在阴沟里仰望星空。* *美好的肉体是为了享乐，美好的灵魂却是为了痛苦。*斯科特·柯克兰，他完美的躯体让我渴望，无可挑剔的痛苦灵魂让我烈火焚身。

 

他在我呼吸紊乱的那刻结束了第一个也以为是最后一个的吻。我用手帕擦去他嘴角淌下的唾液。背德的感觉让我无措，我凝视那双像极了自己的眼睛，轻声喃喃：“哥哥，这是我们的秘密，要保密。”

 

两个没有结果的人相爱，这太可悲了。他和上次一样沉默，然后率先离开狭小的储物室。

 

三天后，斯科特搬了出去。我知道，这是最好的结果。没有斯科特的房子我开始拒绝称它为“家”，所以很快，我也搬了出去。控制不住地在离斯科特不远的地方落了脚。但我从未想过联系他。空闲时候，我会望着楼下那个二十四小时营业的咖啡店发呆，开始幻想斯科特会不会碰巧在里面喝下午茶。这个单纯美好的念头不出一秒，我的理智往往就会嘲笑我的天真。然后我会拉上窗帘，试图用高强度的工作忘却思念。

 

这样的自我麻痹过了整整四年，但他就是烙在我腰际的蓟花。每次喝醉，我看着镜中悲伤的绿眼睛，就会看见那个男人，孤独地与镜中的自己手掌相对，我缓缓跪在地上，思念化作薄价泪水落出眼眶，哭得撕心裂肺。

 

我爱斯科特，是我永远无法逃避的残酷现实。

 

四年后，父亲给我介绍了理想的婚配对象R，门当户对的富家千金。我没有理由拒绝。那是个活泼的蓝眼睛姑娘，和我还算合拍。如果没有斯科特，我大概愿意爱上她。与R朝夕相处的这一年中，她不难发现我腰上的刺青。单纯的姑娘只以为我喜欢这带刺的花，在一个约会的午后，买了一大束给我。

 

“怎么啦？”她对呆住的我挥了挥手。

 

“没事。”我勾起一个尽力不显苦涩的微笑，接过那把刺人的孤独，“谢谢。”她柔软的脸颊凑了过来，我配合地吻了吻。

 

离家的第五年，我听从父母的安排决定结婚。婚期由对方订在了11月30日。我看到请帖上婚期的时，失态捏皱了硬皮纸。

 

“怎么了？”R握住我过于用力的手。

 

“没事。”我稳住情绪，微笑地亲吻女孩柔软的金发，“我想给同天生日的一个人送请帖而已。你说，是不是很巧？”

 

 

终于，我来到了地址早就熟记于心的公寓。门被打开，男人比我想象中削瘦太多。心疼被我轻而易举掐断，在他开口说出让我丢盔卸甲的话前，我摆出从容的外交微笑，递给他了我的喜帖。“我的婚礼就在月尾，你的生日。欢迎参加。”我不敢看他的眼睛，因为我知道自己的残忍。

 

空气异样的缄默后，他面无表情地接过请帖，转身没再看我，也没请我出去，坐在沙发上自顾自抽起了烟。一根又一根，抽得越来越凶狠。我心如刀绞，嘴边却不自觉发出一声轻蔑的笑。最最最骄傲的亚瑟·柯克兰啊。夹起一根灭了烟，我放入嘴中品味，一层不变的苦味却轻而易举地勾起最初抽烟的回忆。最后的防线崩塌，我几乎失控地再次去吻他。

 

我还是一张白纸的时候，就渴望今后只被他填满。

 

他简单结束还未加深的吻便丢下我仓皇而逃。没错，仓皇而逃。这个本以为永远不会用在他身上的词。等我回过神，我不顾一切地去追他。当我在不远处的十字路瞥见那抹红发时，他手里多出了一朵红玫瑰。

 

我们在一家酒吧停止了猫捉鼠的拙劣游戏，用力踢开大门，我还来不及去扶撑着桌子跪趴的斯科特，旁边的女孩成功吸引了我的注意。几乎十成像的眼睛错愕对上，我明白了什么。斯科特转过头，他一语不发地瞪着我。我复杂地看回去，爱恨在四目相对间无处躲藏。终于，他把我困在墙角恶狠狠地吻住了我。血的腥甜在口腔肆意，我扣紧他覆着薄茧的五指，玫瑰的硬刺扎破彼此的手掌，却加深了十指相扣的力度。花瓣色彩的绝望艳丽，像极了他发的颜色。我们一路激吻撕咬着落上酒吧房间的锁。他把我压在床上解我裤子，像只发情的野兽。我的双手探入他的衣物下摆感受渴求了太久的躯体。我埋在他颈窝里，想起那双相似度极高的眼睛，眼泪不争气地掉了下来。

 

“斯科特，你还真够痴情的。”

 

 

那个夜晚，我疼痛着下体在斯科特怀中沉沉睡去。我梦到了小时候，入睡前他和母亲一样哼唱着歌谣哄我睡去。梦境真实得发白，我有多爱这个男人，就有多想回到过去。

 

黎明之前，我在胀痛的不适中醒来。当我睁开眼的时候，斯科特穿戴好衣服抽着烟，一副随时准备离开的模样。我嘶哑地叫住他，他俯下身温柔地替我叠了叠被子。

 

“亚瑟。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我希望我的葬礼上有一双绿眼睛的注视。”

 

 

它在风中吟唱哀歌，没有树叶，没有树皮。光秃，灰白，活得太久，早已累乏，渴望死亡。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“爱是琥珀，琥珀是最美的尸体”，选自郭敬明散文集《愿风载尘》里的诗歌《爱是琥珀》。
> 
> 2.之后引用都出自王尔德。原话分别是：我们都在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。// 烫痛过的孩子仍然爱火。// 美好的肉体是为了享乐，美好的灵魂是为了痛苦。// 我爱他，是因为他像爱情应有的样子。


End file.
